<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A golden life part 3 by snickerdoodlecat0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092859">A golden life part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0'>snickerdoodlecat0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A golden life series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, I had a dream and now I'm running with it, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ahsoka Tano, Omega CC-2224 | Cody, Omega CT-7567 | Rex, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Padme Amidala, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the pack gives birth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/CC-2224 | Cody/Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A golden life series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A golden life part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was overjoyed to have his pups in the world. Twelve beautiful children. Twelve. Wow. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin, the ever late riser, was the last person out of bed. Today was no different. Slowly rising from a deep sleep, saw his bedroom to be empty. </p><p>Walking out of the bedroom to the living room tiredly. Qui-gon and Padmé were sitting on the couch reading something, Rex, Ahsoka, and Cody seemed to be doing a puzzle and Obi-Wan was dosing in a recliner. All six had children feeding at the chest, a common sight. </p><p>It was common to see this, each omega with one or two children feeding in them. Babies were swapped between the omega mothers often. Ahsoka and her cubs were the only ones not to, given their needs.</p><p>Gently waking past to the kitchen to make breakfast. Only three members of the pack could cook and given that the other two were busy, it was up to him to cook, not that he minded. He loved to spoil his omegas. He loved to keep them full.</p><p>If he had his way they would always be full. Full of pups, full of cum, full of milk, full of food. A life where he could breed them full and keep them full in many many ways. So full. To keep them safe, happy, and content filled constantly. Now that was a life he would gladly have, and now if that's what they wanted, they could. After so many deaths and heartaches, they earned a quiet life. </p><p>Bring breakfast out and passing it to everyone settled in to eat. Pancakes were a favorite of the Amidala-Jinn-Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano household. The conversation about the future came about<br/>
-------------------------------</p><p>"I would like a quiet life, raise the children, peace", Qui-Gon added in. "I do agree with you Master, without the war, there is a chance to continue into peacetime", Ahsoka chimed in, "and it would be nice to raise the children somewhere the war didn't touch". Voices of agreement chimed in.</p><p>"Now that we're free", Rex added gesturing to him and Cody, "it would be nice to not have to fight and repair everything". Obi-Wan piped up, "adding to that, raising our children, should be the priority, above other things". </p><p>Anakin was the one to put the idea forth in the first place brought it up again, "so we leave". Everyone stared at him, urging him to continue. "The order doesn't need us now, our children do. And we have the chance to leave, start a new life, one where our kids don't have to worried about us dying and not coming back from a mission" he stated simply. </p><p>Uneasy pushed through the crowd before Padmé changed the subject on what to watch while they finished eating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this part see ya next time -S. Aurora.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>